


Adjustment Required

by Hinata Uchiha (TimeLadyMirror)



Series: Flying Thunder Gods [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Except he totally is, M/M, Mentioned MinaKushi, Minato gets to spend time with his grandkids, Minato is a little shit, TobiMina, Tobirama is not impressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/pseuds/Hinata%20Uchiha
Summary: When a forbidden jutsu summons two legendary Hokages back from the dead, a little adjustment is required





	Adjustment Required

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously I'm a great and dear fan of crack ships, and I'm doing all I can to expand the work in my two favorite crack fandoms. This is going to be a kind of slice of life thing, all set in the same universe, with minimal serious plot going on.

It was one of Orochimaru’s bullshit experimental justus the two legendary Hokage together again. It was a sudden, disorientating, and painful justu that snatched him from a fairly lovely afterlife surrounded by his beloved brother and their kin (as well as that hideous Madara and his slightly less hideous brother, Izuna, but Tobirama was working on his Uchiha prejudice, promise) and funneled his spirit into a rapidly reanimating body that unceremoniously flopped, weak and naked, on the cold stone floor as soon as he was fully in it. A part of him was sure he could hear Madara’s obnoxious snorting laugh even on this side of the veil. He really hated that guy.

Gritting his teeth, he flared his chakra through a network that felt simultaneously familiar and completely alien, immediately sensing and recognizing three of the four chakra signatures around him. The first, a swirling, harmonious mix of red and blue chakra, was the young jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki.

He looked much older than last Tobirama felt his chakra, somewhere in his middle to late thirties, he estimated, much older than either he or the boy’s father had ever gotten. Though there was obvious look of surprise dominating his whiskered face, his eyes were narrowed and guarded, and Tobirama was grimly proud that the blond young boy had blossomed into this wiser Hokage. Beside Naruto stood his grandneice’s apprentice, Sakura he remembered, and a beautiful Yamanaka, both of whom were fiercely blushing and doing their best to suppress it. Slumped beside him was an equally nude Minato Namikaze, who was smiling rather sheepishly at his son and using Tobirama’s body to shield his nakedness. Briefly, their eyes met, and Tobirama felt himself relaxing ever so slightly.

Naruto suddenly broke his stern exterior and scratched the back of his head, squinting his eyes and laughing. The two former Hokages blinked owlishly.

“Haha, sorry, sorry, it’s just weird to see you guys naked, ya know? I don’t think Ino’s taken her eyes off you since you formed, Dad. I - hey! Don’t hit me so hard, Sakura,” Naruto whined after Sakura delivered a much deserved slap across the back of his head. The young Yamanaka, Ino he presumed, stood next to the young Hokage, red faced and eyebrows twitching with embarrassed anger. Beside him, Minato laughed quietly.

“Its quite alright, Naruto. It’s not everyday something like this happens,” Minato said, glancing at Tobirama with an unreadable look in his blue eyes. 

  
“What’s important now is that you make certain we won’t pose a danger to the village or ourselves,” Tobirama said firmly, and the three young adults (he didn’t think he’d ever see them as being older than himself, even physically) immediately stopped their bickering and sprang into action, covering the two men with blankets and ushering them, escorted by ANBU of course, into separate interrogation rooms. 

  
After a week of having their bodies and minds thoroughly examined, Minato and Tobirama found themselves reunited with family they didn’t know they had (in Minato’s case - meeting his daughter-in-law and two grandchildren all at once must have been quite the shock, but he seemed to take it all in stride, instantly hitting it off with his granddaughter and his son’s wife and relentlessly wiggling his way into his grandson’s good graces) or hadn’t seen in decades (Tsunade’s reaction to him showing up on her doorstep was to shove a very expensive bottle of sake in his hands, and the two of them got devastatingly drunk that night) and trying to figure out the technology in the small home Naruto had given them to share. 

  
Tobirama found Minato to be a good housemate. He was clean, he cooked very well, and he was considerate of Tobirama and his fascination with the internet, often having the duty of dragging the silver haired man away from the screen in order to eat, sleep, or play with Minato’s granddaughter, a delightful child who favored him with a wide grin and a shower of kisses whenever he referred to her as “Lady Hima,” which he did often. The first few months of their new lease on life was mostly spent pouring over the internet, playing princess with Himawari, or sparring with Minato. It wasn’t such a bad time, Tobirama mused, even if he didn’t yet know the reason for this newest reanimation.

  
His biggest problem was with how irritatingly kind and beautiful his housemate was. He would come home, sweaty and tired from a long day of playing and training with Hinata and her rambunctious children, and still find the energy to cook and clean. It was annoying. Tobirama started being purposefully dirty, just to see what the blond man would do and was enraged to see him continue to pick up after him without complaint. It was aggravating.

  
One night, he finally had enough, bodily dragging Minato from where he crouched scrubbing the floor (at three in the morning!) and pushed him against the nearest wall. Minato watched him, azure eyes dark and challenging. 

  
“Is there something I can do for you, my Lord Hokage?” Minato asked, his voice raspy and several octaves lower than normal and just this side of mocking that Tobirama wasn’t completely surprised when almost all the blood in his body rushed straight to his groin and he got harder than a rock. Still, throbbing arousal aside, or maybe because of it, he wasn't going to let this sweet faced blond make a fool of him. 

  
Tobirama leaned forward, eyes narrow and intense, a look that had struck fear into the hearts of thousands of shinobi, but all Minato did was arch his strong neck into the forearm braced against it and raise an eyebrow in mock fear. 

  
“Why don’t you stop pretending to be such a nice guy,” Tobirama growled and was startled when Minato suddenly smirked and a calloused hand ( _when the fuck..?_ ) wriggled down the front of his pants and boldly grabbed his dick, giving it a stroke that made his hips jerk and his eye twitch. 

  
“Why don’t you stop pretending to be such a hardass,” Minato returned as he relentlessly stroked and squeezed the hard length on his hand, heedless of the arm that was nearly choking him, utterly focused on making the asshole leaning against him lose his shit.

  
It was almost amusing to Minato how much Tobirama reminded him of Kushina presently. She had her moments like this too, where she got all snappy and snarly, biting his head off when he was genuinely minding his own damn business, and all it had ever taken to get her to calm down was for him to make her come over and over again until she didn’t have the energy to move from where ever he’d decided to take her much less be rude to him. While Tobirama was no Kushina, Minato decided he didn’t much mind doing the same for him. 

  
Minato used his free hand to grab Tobirama by the back of his silver head, briefly surprised and delighted by how soft the strands were, and fused their mouths together, his tongue surging into the groaning mouth and laying claim to everything it touched. Tobirama returned the kiss, the rolling of his hips into Minato’s hand becoming frantic as his orgasm approached. The blond trailed biting kisses down the pale throat, aware that most would be noticeable bruises come sun up and savagely pleased by the knowledge. He licked a trail from Tobirama’s collarbone to his earlobe, gently biting it and growling, “Come for me, my Lord Second,” and damn near coming himself when the man did just that with a shudder and a low groan of defeat. 

  
Tobirama slumped against Minato, mind blissfully blank, but soon the gears started turning, and he wanted to be pissed that he let himself be played in such a manner, but Minato was already tugging him gently down the hallway and into his room, stripping the both down to their underwear and pushing him onto the bed, climbing in beside him and settling down with a sigh. Tobirama pouted into the darkness. 

  
“You should have more respect for your elders,” he finally grumbled, and Minato laughed into his pillow.


End file.
